


Happy Birthday, Babe

by Cucci



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Gift, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Porn, Smut, dominant Mick, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucci/pseuds/Cucci
Summary: It's Leonard's birthday, and while he's never been keen on birthdays, Mick makes sure that he has a good one.





	Happy Birthday, Babe

   It had been a very long day for Leonard, and he was glad that the everything was finally winding down.

He hadn’t expected to have enjoyed the day, and yet, here he was, feeling _happy._

It was strange, to be honest.

 

Birthdays had never been Leonard’s thing.

What could he say?

It was a tad ironic to celebrate the day of his birth when too often he’d much rather not have been born at all.

Still, this one had been different somehow.

Maybe it was due in part to having a group of people around him who actually cared about him.

They’d even brought gifts. Good ones, too, where you could see actual thought had been put into them.

Maybe too much thought, in Ray’s case – what he was going to do with a remote controlled shaver was beyond him, but Ray had created the stupid thing just for him, so that was pretty cool.

Naturally, Mick had put everyone up to it, and at first Leonard had been narked.

He had been _that_ close to leaving to go back to his room, but something had made him stay.

Which, had turned out to be nice; there had been good food, good booze, and lots of fun.

It was everything a great party should be, and Leonard had found himself smiling and laughing along with everyone else.

 

   Once the party was over, there was one final surprise, and Leonard had found it in Mick’s bedroom of all places.

The room was decked out with twinkling faerie lights, streamers, and balloons.

Even a cheesy ‘Happy Birthday!!!’ banner.

Confetti had been rigged to fall as the door was opened, and they were both covered in glitter and tiny colourful paper circles.

Leonard couldn’t help but chuckle warmly.

Mick grinned, swooping in for a kiss.

Leonard welcomed it, and brought him closer.

It was only as they heard footfalls that Mick quickly shut the door.

The room was dark.

Mick took out his lighter, flicking it and granting them some illumination.

He began lighting numerous candles he’d put out earlier, some of them smelling of vanilla and others of strawberry.

Leonard lay down on the bed, having divested himself of every last scrap of clothing.

After the last candle had been lit, he turned to find Leonard watching him with those piercing blue eyes.

The flickering light playing on his skin only served to make him look even more like a work of art.

Mick swallowed.

“Get over here, will ya? It’s cold in here.” Leonard grumbled, and Mick quickly shucked his clothes off before joining him.

Leonard raised his brows as he looked Mick over.

“You’re smoother than usual.” He remarked, running a hand along Mick’s chest and down his torso.

“Thought I’d try something new.” Mick replied, feeling a twinge of self-consciousness.

He’d never shaved anywhere besides his face, throat, and head before.

But, Mick had been bored and had read a magazine that Amaya had brought aboard the ship and had left laying around.

There had been an article outlining the perks of having a ‘smooth’ man, and Mick had been inspired to give it a shot.

He’d been surprised to find that he actually kind of liked it, especially his legs.

And, if Leonard liked it too, then he might just make it a habit.

“What do you think?” Mick asked, as Leonard explored his lower abdomen.

The touch nearly made him shiver. The thick hair that was usually there had cushioned any contact in the past, and the sensation was definitely heightened.

“I kinda miss the fuzz, but I can’t say that I mind how buttery soft you feel now.” Leonard answered thoughtfully, able to just make out the oaky scent of the aftershave he must have used afterward. “Either way’s fine and dandy.”

Mick nearly breathed a sigh of relief.

He couldn’t give a shit what other people thought about him, but it was a different story with Leonard.

“Now, since it’s my birthday, I’m guessing you’ve got some kind of surprise in store… What might that be, I wonder?”

He honestly had no idea.

Mick always had been incredibly good at keeping secrets, and his poker face was equally impressive.

“Who says you have more coming to you?” Mick asked, rolling onto his side and trailing his fingertips along the top of Leonard’s right thigh. “Maybe you’ve been snarkier than usual, and obviously need to get laid.”

Leonard squinted his eyes slightly, and cocked his head. “Maybe so. But, every time you’ve had a surprise for me, there’s been a dozen more afterward. You can’t help yourself.”

Mick couldn’t argue.

“Tell you what. You just stay right where you are, and close your eyes.” Mick told him, knowing there wasn’t any point in delaying his gift any longer. “Actually, I can’t trust you not to peek…”

He pulled open the small drawer in the bedside table, taking a black satin eye mask from it and handing it to Leonard.

“Kinky.” He stated, the corners of his mouth turning upwards ever so slightly.

He put it on, and Mick checked to make sure it was on properly.

 

As Leonard got a bit more comfortable where he lay, he could hear the rustling of a plastic bag, and items being placed on the table.

From the sound of it, most of them were hard plastic, though there were a couple of dull thuds which sounded more like rubber.

There was a moment of silence, then he could feel his legs being drawn apart.

Could feel them being gently, but securely, fastened to the bed posts.

He couldn’t help himself. He grinned.

Mick tied his hands to the posts, too.

“Like I said, _kinky_.” Leonard said with growing curiosity, licking his lower lip as he felt something very light and soft brush against his chest.

His skin broke out in thousands of goosebumps as the lovely softness trailed down to play along his hips, then back up to one of his sides.

It toured his body slowly, teasingly, until he needed something more than this meagre touch.

 

He could hear Mick set the thing down, then felt the heat from his body as he moved close to him.

He began using his breath, punctuating the warm puffs of air against his neck, his chest, his inner thighs, with soft kisses.

This was too gentle, too much of a prelude. Leonard needed to feel more than this.

He was impatient. Often was.

And, that was exactly what Mick was drawing on to make this a proper event.

The longer he could stoke the fire, the hotter it would burn.

“ _Mick_.” Leonard  groaned, wriggling a bit in annoyance.

“Patience.” Mick chided in a low growl, before using his tongue to trace a swirl around a pert nipple.

“Mmf!” Leonard made a noise in the back of his throat as Mick gave it a careful nibble.

 Finally, he could feel Mick touch his cock – it wasn’t a firm touch, and he found himself making needy sounds. Found himself begging to be touched properly.

He wasn’t usually the type to plead,  but then, usually their sex was hard and fast; this slow and gentle stuff wasn’t easy to take.

Leonard bucked his hips, lust getting the better of him.

I said ‘ _patience’_.” Mick reprimanded him, withdrawing.

Leonard could hear Mick step away from the bed.

“Are you going to behave now?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Mick told him, coming back over. “Good. Just remember, I’m in charge. And, you’re going to listen.”

This was a side of Mick he’d never seen in the bedroom before.

He found himself liking it.

He had to admit that it was quite the turn on.

“Yes, _sir_.” Leonard replied, trying the term on Mick.

He could hear a low chuckle, and he knew that he’d said the right thing.

 

The next thing he knew, Mick was easing a slick finger inside of him, working him open carefully.

Soon, he fit another finger in. And then, another.

Then, the fingers were removed and he could feel something new pressing into him.

It wasn’t firm, wasn’t soft, but somewhere in between.

Thick, and covered with small bumps, it was a bizarre sensation to feel it making its way along his insides.

Once it was all the way in, he felt a jolt of power run through it!

Leonard gasped at the buzzing pressure filling him, surging against his prostate.

He let out a stream of profanities as Mick moved the thing in and out of him, the pleasure building until he could feel himself on the brink.

That’s when it stopped – Mick turned it off, leaving it inside of him.

Leonard felt Mick press his lips to his, and he tasted Mick’s mouth greedily.

Fingers were skimming along his groin torturously.

He swore into Mick’s mouth, felt him smile mercilessly.

Then, Mick had switched it on again, kissing him deeply as a helpless moan escaped Leonard.

The hand that had been tracing patterns against his skin now wrapped around his aching cock, leisurely moving from base to head.

Again, just before the rush of orgasm overtook him, Mick stopped.

“ _You son-of-a-bitch!”_ Leonard gasped, arching his hips uncontrollably.

Mick chuckled.

“You like it.” He told Leonard, running his thumb over the very tip of Leonard’s length.

He was oozing, and Mick loved it.

He leant down, tasting the pre-cum.

“Fuck!” Leonard choked.

Mick pressed his tongue flat against the base, running it to the top.

Leonard whimpered. “Please.”

Mick gave a light suck on just the head, making Leonard shiver.

“ _Please._ ” Leonard repeated.

Mick took him into his mouth, inch by inch, until Leonard was down into his throat.

He bobbed his head, coaxing throaty moans from his lover.

But, once more, just before Leonard was about to come, Mick didn’t allow it to happen.

Leonard gave a sort of half-choked sob.  “ _Please, Mick, please!”_

Mick switched the vibrator on again, to a higher level this time, and massaged his balls while he gave the best blow job he could manage.

Leonard thought he might just die right then and there.

His body shuddered as the torrential sensation ripped through him, leaving him breathless and unable to keep from making purely animalistic noises as he bit his lower lip so hard he drew blood.

Then, just as it was slowing, it started again, but this time he felt his load shoot straight down Mick’s throat.

He heard a soft popping sound as his softening cock slipped from Mick’s skilled mouth.

 

Mick untied him, removed his mask, and kissed him so tenderly that Leonard felt a flutter in his chest.

“Happy birthday, babe.” Mick told him, laying down next to him and bringing him close. “I love you.”

Leonard smiled, feeling completely peaceful and very glad to have Mick in his life.

“I love you too, big guy.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
